9 Days of AU
by Rachel1003
Summary: Just my way of counting down to new Young Justice! A new AU everyday till new episodes, just a series of unrelated oneshots. 1 Day till Satisfaction!: Everyone seemed to conveniently forget that she too had a life, she was most definitely not a 24/7 baby-watcher. Spitfire. Slight AU, ignores season 2.
1. Chalant, Baby Blue Eyes

Hey there guys! So, starting today I'll be holding a countdown to Young Justice! By posting **a new AU everyday **featuring, well, mostly romantic pairings with some friendship stuff thrown in there too. Expect Chalant, Spitfire, Cheshroy, and more.

Technically this was supposed to be a 10 day event, but last night I was not able to post because of a family emergence, but to make up for that I'll post 3 over the course of the weekend. (Also being posted on Fanfic, btw)

So, to start off the countdown, I feel like it's appropriate to start out with some Chalant, so enjoy Day 9 guys!

**Title: Baby Blue Eyes**

**Rating: High-ish T**

**Words: ~1500**

**Characters: Dick/Zatanna, mentions of Wally/Artemis and super tiny hints of Megan/Conner**

* * *

The only reason that he knew her name was because she was in his Global History 101 class.

But he knew who she _was_ way before that.

He had seen her around campus a couple of time… okay it was six exactly. He saw her walking with her friends, getting coffee at one of the many coffee kiosks around campus, going in and out of the library. It wasn't till she was sitting three rows and four seats to the left of his did he become fully enamored with her and her brilliant, shinning eyes.

It was ironic you could say, that out of the one hundred plus kids that were in their lecture class, her name was the only one the professor knew. It was true because she was a bit of a teacher's pet really, her hand would shoot up every time the professor asked a question, and she always got it right. He knew she got straight A's too, he could see the way her face would light up every time she got a test or essay back with a red _A_ circled at the top; he also knew about her study habits, he had started seeing her every night in the library since he has to pass it every night to get back to his dorm. He would see her through the library's giant window, she always sat at the same table, sitting with a blonde and sometimes a dark skinned girl as well.

He'd never seen someone work so diligently as her, it was refreshing really.

Soon he began to wonder if she knew who he was as well, because, well, who didn't? He was the son of a billionaire, heir to the Wayne fortune. It seemed like everyone knew who he was, but he really only wanted her attention.

After half of a semester of losing his ability to form words every time she was even remotely close to him, he thought that he would never get a chance to talk to her, let alone tell her how he felt.

That is until his best friend invited him to a Halloween bash that a friend of a friend was throwing, aka one of the frats were throwing a party. According to Wally, he was "in major need of a good time." Which meant that Wally thought that he needed to get drunk, make-out with a few girls, and forget all about those blue eyes that had been plaguing his every thought for the past 10 weeks.

(He went as a pirate, hoping he would be able to blend in with the all the drunk college student)

They arrived "fashionably late" by Wally's standards. As they made their way through the packed frat house, they attempted not to get caught on one of the many ridiculous outfits; successfully making it to the backyard without an incident with drinks in hand, where kids were drunkenly jumping into the pool: costumes either completely off or completely on.

"Some party." said Wally, scanning the crowd.

Dick nodded, taking a sip of his drink. It tasted like feet.

"How about we find ourselves some chicks and-" Wally's smile dropped, "Fuck."

Dick followed Wally's line of vision, it landed on a very pretty blonde, _where did he know her from?_ She was animatedly talking to a couple, her blonde hair shinning under the moon and the lights. The couple, a petite redhead and a muscular (like rip-you-in-half-with-a-look muscular) guy with hair the color of his own, seemed to be laughing at whatever she was saying.

"Who's that?" Dick gestured towards the group with his drink.

"Oh, just the bane of my existence." explained Wally with a little scoff. "She's been in a few of my classes over the years, she thinks she's all that and she's controlling and bossy, and she's-"

"Really pretty and looking hot in that Greek goddess costume?" supplied Dick.

"Yeah, she does look- I mean, look at her! She's dressed so- so provocatively!" said Wally.

"Provocatively?"

"Yes! You know what, I'm going to go tell her!"

Dick watched as his friend stormed over to the mysterious blonde goddess. He watched as the other couple sneaked away, watched as Wally and the girl suddenly were engrossed in a heated argument. Dick couldn't help but smirk.

"You know they're in love?" came a voice from behind him.

He turned around and his eyes locked with those that had pretty much plagued his every thought since he first laid eyes on them and they were even brighter and blue and more beautiful than he ever imagined. She smiled sweetly at him, her glossy black waves were pulled back into a high ponytail and she was wearing a purple Arabian princess costume; she looked like she walked out of that one Disney movie.

It took a few seconds for seconds for his brain to start functioning again, and then a few more for him to stop opening and closing his mouth like an idiot. He swallowed, "Should we tell them?"

She laughed, "Do best friends have the right to do that?"

"Of course they do. I'm Dick by the way." he said, sticking out his hand.

She grabbed his hand, "Zatanna."

He smiled, "I know."

They held each other's hand longer than they really needed to, like they were under a spell. Well, more like he was under _her spell_. But the spell was broken as Zatanna looked away.

"Looks like someone made up." she gestured over his shoulder.

He looked back and saw that Wally now had his Greek goddess pressed up against the nearest tree, her legs securely wrapped around his waist, kissing feverishly.

"About time." commented Dick.

"Hmm… yeah…"

They stood in a somewhat awkward silence. Dick thought back to all those nights that he stayed up thinking about her, all those nights where he listened to Wally on the phone going on and on about some obnoxious girl; they were related in a way. They both constantly thought about this one girl… Dick just didn't expect Wally's to be beautiful by the way he described her… but still, Wally had taken a risk and it seemed to work out… maybe…

"Hey, would you like to maybe, I don't know, get coffee or something sometime?" he asked. His hand shot up to his hair, he could feel his face reddening. _This is what happens when you stick your neck out…_

Her cheeks were lightly flushed as well and she stared down at her shoes, "Like- like a date, or something?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want it to be…" he sighed, "Look, I'm trying to be all nonchalant here-"

"Why?" she cut in, looking up at him from under her eye lashes. "_Be as chalant as you like_."

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked boldly.

Zatanna glanced back at their friends, they didn't seem to be taking a break anytime soon.

"You better have some damn good coffee."

She missed the smirk on his face as she pulled him towards the door.

* * *

45 minutes later they were back at his dorm, lukewarm coffee mugs rested on the table, forgotten. Clothes were tossed carelessly around the room. And she was on top of him. _Him_. Only wearing her bra and underwear, kissing her way down his neck to suck on his collarbone.

(She made sure to leave her mark)

"I thought I should tell you," he managed out, she was very distracting you know. "I don't do this sort of thing a lot."

"Oh?" she asked between kisses.

"Yeah, usually I take a girl out to dinner, you know, get to know her."

"Is there something you want to know?" she asked, a playfully smirk played on her face as she brought it level with his.

He smiled back, "Tell me something that no one else knows. Something that I wouldn't expect. Surprise me."

She brought her mouth down to his ear, "Do you mean you want to know my sweet spots?" She kissed the shell of his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe.

"No… I don't want this to just be casual sex. I really like you, Zee."

She stopped nibbling and pulled back, "I nac yas gnihtyna I tnaw sdrawkcab."

Dick blinked. "Um, pardon?"

"I can talk backwards." she explained.

"Really?"

"Yllear." she smiled. "Know, let's get back to the fun stuff."

Dick cupped her cheeks and brought her lips incredibly close to hers and whispered, "_Say it backwards._"

And when she did, he'd never encountered anything hotter; well, at that point he really wasn't thinking with his head anymore, but it was definitely up there. Oh well, he just needed to remember to call Wally in the morning and thank him.

* * *

**I still need some ideas for later stories, if you have any ideas, message me! :D**

**And reviews?**


	2. RoyJade, What's Once was Right, is Wrong

Sorry that I didn't post last night, another family emergence, things just aren't going well for my mother's side of the family currently, I hope you can all understand. Now, for the rest of the weekend I plan on posting _3 fics_, and if I don't you all have the right to hate me; but then for the rest of the countdown it will go back to the normal one-a-day, okay? So, on with the fic, enjoy.

**Title: What's Once was Right, is Wrong**

**Rating: Higher T**

**Words: ~1900**

**Type of AU/Prompt: High School Lab Partners**

**Characters: Roy/Jade, mentions of Paula and Spitfire**

**Summary: His train of thought his completely knocked off its tracks when she turns her head ever so slightly and their eyes lock. He stutters mid-step and swallows. Hard. She just smirks at him and turns her attention back to the front of the room. It's definitely going to be an interesting year.**

* * *

When he walks into his chem class for the first time, he was most certainly not expecting her to be sitting in one of the desk's. She's a senior and it's a junior level class. And he knows that she's not stupid, so. Why? Is it because she doesn't try, is it because she didn't take a since last year. Maybe-

His train of thought his completely knocked off its tracks when she turns her head ever so slightly and their eyes lock. He stutters mid-step and swallows. Hard. She just smirks at him and turns her attention back to the front of the room.

It's definitely going to be an interesting year.

* * *

He doesn't think it can get much worse, oh, but it does. What could be worse than having her in one of his classes? Being forced to sit next to her all year, and then, by default, having to work with her as lab partners for the entire year too. Fun.

He tries his hardest not sneak a look at her out of the corner of his eye, he can't deny the fact that she's beautiful because she is. And he of all people should know... no! He had to stop thinking like that, he wasn't allowed to anymore.

Yeah, this was going to be bad.

He's never encountered something so physical painful and awkward as sitting next to her every day. She doesn't even acknowledge him, and he thinks that it makes it worse. He just wants to clear the air, he thinks she could at least give him that.

But she doesn't.

The first time she speaks to him is to ask him to go get the balance beam the third week of school. Progress, he thinks, slow and steady wins the race.

But he doesn't give a fuck about the race, he just wants her attention.

The next time she speaks with him is on the lab day before Halloween. He's a little taken back by her sudden outburst; well, it is his fault. He was the one who spilled the water all over the papers because he was too busy staring at her. So yeah, maybe it's her fault.

"You idiot!" she almost yells, luckily everyone else is too busy to notice. She's mad, he can tell, if looks could kill...

"I'm sorry," he tries.

It doesn't work. She turns her attention from him to her soaked paper. "Great, I'm going to have to do this lab over again. I hope you're happy."

"I'm not, but mine's not that bad, you can copy off it." he picks his up, it's only soaked in one of the corners, and hands it to her.

She takes it tentatively, as if he might rip it out of her hands and start laughing. When she realizes he's not going to, she takes it with her to go get a new lab sheet from their teacher while he cleans up the mess. They continue with the lab, they don't say much to each other, they actually avoided most forms of communication.

But at the end of the day, she surprised him.

"Thanks," his head snapped up to find her standing in front of him with books in hand. "For letting me borrow you answers, I can't really afford to get behind this year."

"Uh, yeah, it was our answers anyways and you are-" _what was she?_ "My lab partner and all, it's no big."

"Well- er- I just wanted- actually, see you around, Red." and with that, she walked away. He noticed how there was a little more bounce in her step as her untamable black hair swayed behind her.

* * *

Things are getting better between them, it's not as awkward as they work together. They're actually talking to each other, it's strictly business but it's something. He thinks he might finally get his break when the teacher assigns them an out of school projects to do with their lab partners. He sneaks a glance over to her and her face is indifferent as always but he thinks that he can detect the slightest smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

They meet at their lab station as she starts planning right off the bat. "Okay, my house is a no no for this assignment, so it's either the library or your place."

"Why can't we do it at your place?" he asks.

"My sister is currently in some big fight with her boyfriend and she's constantly moping around the house, and I frankly don't want anyone there." she explains quickly. "So. Your place or the library?"

"Your reason is because your sister and her boyfriend are fighting?"

She groans and rolls her eyes, "Yes, okay, and he's a redhead too, maybe you know him." she snaps. "Now, answer my question."

He'd never thought that he would see her in his room like this. You know, fully clothed and in the daylight. It's strange to be completely honest, he doesn't know how he feels about it, especially when she pulls out her notes not her top off.

He's sitting in his desk chair and she's sitting cross legged on his bed, humming along to some song he doesn't recognize. And it's just _so_ normal, he can't deal with it.  
"Jade."

Her head snaps up and she looks like a deer caught in headlights, but quickly she regains her composure, "What, Red?"

He stands up and walks over to her, "No, don't do that with me, Jade, don't."

She crosses her arms over her chest, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" he asks, "I highly doubt that, you can't just forget about summer, Jade, because I sure as hell can't."

"What do you want me to say, Red?" she asks. "Do you want me to tell you that I miss our little secret meetings?" She stands so he's not towering over her too much.

He just narrows his eyes at her, waiting for her real answer.

She throws her hands up in the air and walks away from him, "Fine! I do! You happy now? I miss our summer fucking." She turns back to him, he's looking at her too.

But he says nothing.

"Oh so now you want to be quiet?" she asks, he can't tell if she's going to beat him or break down in tears. "I miss you! Okay, I said it! I miss talking to you and being with you and- and, I don't want to miss you, I actually just want to hate you but I can't- I just can't."

He's standing in front of her in a blink of an eye, cupping her cheeks in his calloused hands, placing his lips over hers. It moments, waves of nostalgia wash over him, it's just like how it was that summer:

Nails raking over the naked skin of his back; her breath, hot in his ear; the sounds that would come from her when he whispered sweet nothing in her ear, promises of a future, being something more; how they fit together so perfectly, as if they were meant for each other; all those feelings just came crashing down on them.

When he awoke a few hours later, another wave of nostalgia washed over him: the sight of the right side of his bed being empty. He would give anything never to feel that pain again.

* * *

When they return to school for the second semester, she requests a new lab partner, claiming that they aren't a good match. She's pretending that what happened never did, he knows her game. He knows she lied to the teacher, because why would she want to be stuck with the class nerd and give him the hot cheerleader? Was this her message to him to get over her? By forcing him to interact with an attractive girl that isn't her?

He decides to play her game, but it doesn't mean he's going to play by her rules.

She comes to class at the last possible second, and leaves as soon as the bell rings. She avoids him like the plague, but his hope isn't lost. He's caught her looking at him, as much as she tries to pass it as her looking out the window, because he knows her.

He doesn't talk to her again until spring break. He didn't plan it, they just ran into each other at the bookstore. Literally.

"I'm sorry." he says, "You're the last person I want to knock down."

She just raises an eyebrow at him.

He can't help but chuckle, "You know what I mean."

"Oh, do I?" she says seductively, and then they're both laughing.

She realizes that maybe it's not a bad thing, being with a man beside the whole sex thing, Red could make it worth her while.

"Hey, do you want to go get a coffee?" he asks, gesturing towards the in-house coffee shop.

She smiles at him, her guard is down he can tell. "Sure."

They sit down by a window, things are kind of awkward at first. They talk about chemistry for a bit but then he asks her the big question: why did she do what she did?

She tells him how it was for the best, she was going to be and senior and he a junior and it just worked out for the better if they weren't together, how she wasn't the relationship type, how she didn't think that he would have gotten so attached.

What she didn't tell him was how hard it was for her to leave every night, especially the last. She doesn't tell him how she didn't think she would get attached, but she did and she wishes that she could take everything back and start all over again.

But she can't.

"Here, let's make a deal." he says. "How about this summer we try things again, you know, minus the whole casual sex thing."

"So you don't want sex?" she asks.

He smirks. "I never said that."

* * *

The day of her graduation is one of the best of her life. She made it, she, of all people, made it. She couldn't be less ecstatic.

When she waiting to walk across the stage, she finds her mother, sitting in her wheelchair, crying her eyes out. Next to her mother is her sister and her loud-mouth, track star boyfriend. She was happy when they made up, they were the only healthy relationship she was ever exposed to. The next person she finds is a shock, even to her, she doesn't expect to see him, looking so incredibly delicious in a suit.

When she walks across the stage and gets her diploma, she feels like she's at the top of the world. Nothing could come crashing down on her high now.

After she gets a hug from her mother and sister and a congrats from Mr. Loud Mouth, she starts to wander through the crowd, wondering if he stayed past the main event.

Suddenly, there's a hand wrapped around her arm and she's being pulled into a corner. She pressed up against a wall and a mouth is on her neck, she purrs in response, she knows who this is, even without the red hair.

"Red," she breathes.

"It's official the summer," he says, "Do you want to go get dinner?"

She kisses him in response, he takes it as a yes.

_Cause I'm bleeding out__  
So if the last thing that I do__  
Is bring you down__  
I'll bleed out for you__  
So I bare my skin__  
And I count my sins__  
And I close my eyes and I take it in__  
I'm bleeding out__  
I'm bleeding out for you__  
For you_

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I promise to have this craziness sorted out as quickly as possible!

Review?

And note: I do not own Young Justice nor Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.


	3. Spitfire, Running With My Heart

**Hi guys, so this chapter is what was supposed to be Day 7. Now, I've mentioned that we've been having some family issues and yesterday was a really, really hectic day for us so I wasn't able to post. I hope you guys you guys can understand and I plan on posting 2 short, maybe no more than 500 words drabbles for Day 6, I'm planning on an ArrowFam one and I think the other will be WonderBeetle. So yeah, enjoy guys:)**

**Title: Running With My Heart**

**Type of AU/Prompt: 58) Enemy Gate/ High School AU**

**Characters: Artemis/Wally, Zatanna**

**Rating: High-ish T**

**Summary: It didn't matter anymore that they were from rival high schools, the way his breath felt on her skin was much more important than that stupid feud. It actually made her forget it all. Spitfire.**

* * *

They were hidden under his bleachers, they couldn't even risk meeting at her school. If anyone from North showed up on South High grounds, it highly unlikely that they wouldn't leave without some form of harm, especially North's track star.

She could feel his hands everywhere, his lips were firmly attached to her neck, sucking on her pulse. She knew that there would be a mark later but she didn't care; all she cared about now was the way his hands were sneaking up under her shirt and pressing against the smoothness of her stomach.

She let out a whimper and she felt his smirk against her skin, she used this momentary lapse to pull his lips back to hers. He didn't hesitated to bite down on her bottom lip, she gasped giving him access to her mouth, easily slipping his tongue in. His hands now moving from their previous location up her back, leaving a trail of warmth behind them. Her hands gripped his uniform tightly, pulling him closer to her.

They really shouldn't be doing this, they should have stopped the first time, at the party. But they didn't. And they don't seem to be slowing down anytime soon.

They had become like a fucking modern day Romeo and Juliet. (Hopefully they don't die in the end.) They're a cliché. He's North High's star athlete, destined for state champs for greater. She was South High's top student, the only student in 20 years to _qualify_ for the National Merit Scholarship, let alone actually winning one.

They had plans. They had separate plans once they got out of high school, dreams they wanted to follow. It was their last year, they were allowed to live a little, let loose, find some... _release_ every once and a while. But that need for release quickly transformed into a need. A need to just be with each other. Seeing each a few times a month turned into weekly to texting each other every night to, finally, her sneaking over to North's track everyday to pick him up after practice so they could spend a few hours together, since during the day, they were supposed to hate each other.

No one's really sure why the two high schools hate each other, but they just do; making them "forbidden lovers."

When his fingers started playing with her bra clasp, she broke away from his kiss, panting heavily.

"Maybe- maybe we should slow down." she said breathless. "Just- just for a sec, not all of us super star athletes with perfect endurance."

"Maybe we should work on building yours a bit more then." he said, still running his hands up and down the soft skin of her back. His touch sent sparks coursing throughout her body. "What do you say babe?"

"Okay..." he leaned in to kiss her again, but she put her hand on his chest to stop him. "But I wish we could be... normal..."

He sat back a little, pulling his hands out from under her shirt so he could take hers in his, "What do you mean: normal?"

She sighed, looking away from him. "I wish we didn't have to hide... us anymore. I don't like the fact that the only time that we are out in public together is when we hide under the bleachers..."

"I want to show you off too, beautiful. I want everyone to be jealous of the fact that I now have the most wonderful and perfect girl in my arms..." he said, pulling her back to him so he could kiss her forehead. "But you know how people are, we're not supposed to be together- hell! We aren't even supposed to like each other!"

"It's not fair..." she whined.

"I know."

"You're incredibly cheesy."

"I know."

"Kiss me?"

"Happy to oblige, babe."

* * *

There they were again, under the bleachers, his body firmly pressed to hers. She could feel the stones digging into her back, but the pain was soon forgotten as his lips descended on hers again.

Everything's always forgotten when she's in his arms; school, her messed up family, even the fact that they shouldn't even be together is completely forgotten. He's her personal little paradise, and she's his. They both know what would happen if anyone ever found out, but somehow, in their personal version of West Side Story, they managed to make it work. To pull off the whole "relationship" thing. They've said it, you know, the big three words. They don't say it often, he more than her, but they know. And that's all that really matters.

When his tongue slips into her mouth, she can't help but arch her back, pressing them even closer together. He moans in response, she can't help but giggle a little, until his magic hands run up under her shirt and the tips brushed against her bra. She gasped, and he kissed from her mouth down to her neck and began to suck. The magic hands went to work again, tracing nonsense patterns on her skin, it felt as if it was on fire.

The whole aspect was thrilling really, the fear of someone finding them, word spreading, them being forced apart... somehow it added to their passion. Made it even hotter, which she didn't even think was possible. The way that he felt against her, his beating heart in sync with hers, the way his silky, fiery locks felt between her fingers, the way he loved her like she knew no one else ever will.

He broke away from her lips and trailed down her neck with his tongue, stopping to give a hot, open-mouth kiss every little bit. When he reached his final destination he began to whisper sweet nothing into her skin. And she felt at home, and he deserves to be reminded of that every once and a while.

"I love you."

He stopped the wonderful things that he was doing to her neck and picked his head up to look her in the eye. His eyes are wide, but then they soften and he smiled at her.

"I love you too."

* * *

She doesn't know how her friends convince her to go to the state championships with them. She was perfectly happy going by herself, wearing _his_ jacket, sitting in the parents section, cheering him on, again, by herself.

But nooooooo, her friends thought that it would be a fun idea to go together since it was the last meet of their "high school career." God, she hated their logic.

"Hey Artemis!" called her friend, Zatanna. She was waving her over to the rest of the group.

Artemis internally groaned, she didn't want to be there. Well, she want to be able to cheer him on...

As she stood with her friends, Zatanna linked their arms together. The rest of them were chatting away and Artemis just stood there, staring at the track. Why did his event have to be last?

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Zatanna.

Artemis sighted. "Nothing, I just, want it to be over."

"What to be over?"

Artemis caught herself from saying this torture, "Um, the meet, I have an essay to finish."

"Oh right, of course Miss Merit Scholar has an essay to do." said Zatanna. "She wouldn't be the best friend that I know and love if she didn't."

That hurt, it did. She was lying to her best friend, god this stupid feud will be the end of her. She hated lying to her friends, she had to do it every day; none of them knew where she went every day after school, no one knew that she had a boyfriend let alone the fact that he was the main event of the meet, and that he's running for the _other school_.

Thank God graduation was in a few weeks, she doesn't know how much longer of this she can take.

When it's finally time for his race, her blood was pumping. She pulled Zatanna along with her towards the finish line. She watched him take his place, she caught his eye and he winked. She mouthed him good luck and tightened her grip on Zatanna; her friend didn't seem to notice.

And then they were off.

She couldn't tell who was in first during the first turn of his 400 meter dash. He looked in first but it was weird, the way the lanes worked were weird. And then they're in the last 100, a kid from her school was pulling ahead of him, but then he kicked it into high gear and they were neck and neck. Her grip on Zatanna was getting tighter and tighter, but she still didn't seem to be noticing.

And then he wins.

"Yes!" she blurted out, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What? We lost." said Zatanna, confused.

Artemis let go of her and ran to the opening of the fence to the track, she watched him from there as a few of his teammates went up to congratulate him. She was really proud of him, he did it, he won the biggest race of his life and she was just really happy for him.

When he saw her his smile seemed to get wider and he opened his arms to here, she ran and jumped into his arms. He spun her around and kissed every inch of her face. And they were both really, really happy.

"Congrats, Wally." she whispered to him.

"Thanks, beautiful." and they kiss again.

She knew that there were people watching them, and that she was in South High colors and he was in his North High uniform, that all their friends and peers were watching them. But who cared? They didn't, because after all High School rivalries were a fading fab.

It's the college ones you have to worry about.

* * *

**What are endings? Like I have no idea. And non-cheesy titles, like, what even?**

**Sorry if they're a little OOC, I need to go back and watch episodes to see how they interact again...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and look out for two new updates later tonight. **

**Review?**


	4. ArrowFam, Morning Sunshine

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews and all that jazz, it really means a lot, I'm really glad you guys like it. I don't think I'm going to be able to do the wonderbeetle drabble tonight since I have school tomorrow, so I think that it will be tomorrow's oneshot... hmm... I think for that extra drabble I owe you, I think I'm going to do it on Sunday, something happy to help you recover, does that sound good? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Title: Morning Sunshine**

**Words: 900~**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Oliver/Dinah, Artemis, Roy, and mentions of Wally**

**Type of AU/Prompt: ArrowFam AU, Roy and Artemis are Oliver and Dinah's biological kids, also Roy's about 14 and Artemis is 9**

**Summary: He knows his mornings are hectic, but they're his favorite part of the day anyways.**

* * *

Every morning, no matter what, Ollie Queen wakes up at exactly 6:23. It's just something he's always done. Next, he would go to their personal gym, and he would run on the treadmill, watching the news until 7:00. After his work out, he goes and showers, by the time he's done with that and is dressed, it's about 7:20. This is when he goes and makes coffee and breakfast.

By 7:30, the smell of food has roused the rest of the family. Artemis is the one who's usually out of bed first. She comes bounding into the kitchen with her matching pajama set and her teddy bear, she sits at the counter, in one of the "spiny chairs" as she calls them, and swings her feet as she waits to be served.

Next to walk in is Dinah, she comes in a little after Artemis because Artemis usually wakes her up on her way to the kitchen. Dinah doesn't say anything until she has at least three sips of her coffee, and the family knows by now not to disturb her until she gives Ollie a kiss on the cheek and sits down next to Artemis. It's just a known rule.

Last to come in is Roy, it doesn't really surprise Ollie that he's the last up. Roy's a teenager now and has he's studies and extracurricular activities, and Ollie also noticed that he stays up later. Artemis even told him that she heard Roy on the phone really late one night talking to a girl.

He can't believe it but he's boy is really growing up.

Anyways, Roy walks in last, he usually walks over to the fridge and grabs the orange juice, pours himself a glass, and plops down next to his sister. Out of the four of them, he's the worst person when it comes to mornings. He likes to the eat his eggs and bacon in silence.

Which is quite the opposite of his sister. Artemis loves to tell the family about what her plans are for the day. She tells them when she has a test, or if a classmate of hers has a birthday, or if she might just punch Wally West in the face if he tries to kiss her again.

Ollie knows that one day, Artemis isn't going to be denying him those kisses, and that's exactly what he's afraid off.

Roy is usually the first one done with breakfast too. Since his bus comes earlier than Artemis', he has no time to waste, so he goes and showers quickly so he can make it to the bus that comes a little after 8:00.

Dinah stays for a little longer before she has to go and get ready for work, she almost always has early meetings, but on the rare occasions she doesn't, she likes to stay and bring Artemis to her bus, something Ollie usually does.

After Dinah goes to take her shower, Artemis and Ollie talk more about their plans for the day. Usually since Roy is at sports practice and Dinah works late, they make dinner together, so every morning they plan what they're going to make and what they're going to have to get from the store after Ollie picks Artemis up from school.

(Her bus ride home is a mess.)

Once they have that settled, they say goodbye to Roy as he runs out to catch his bus, he's always running late in the morning. And that's always their cue to start getting Artemis ready. It's Ollie's job to make sure she gets out the door, she likes to take her time in the morning.

Ollie picks out her clothes while Artemis plays with her teddy a little more. Today he picks out shorts and a pine green t-shirt for her to wear. It takes a little coaxing, like always, for her to stop playing and change. Once she's changed, Dinah runs in and brushes Artemis' long hair and ties it up her favorite way because Ollie for the life of him just can't seem to brush hair or tie and ponytail. After this, Dinah has to leave, she give them both a kiss, Ollie on the lips and Artemis on the forehead, she tells them she loves them and she's out the door.

Ollie packs Artemis' lunch while she packs her backpack, she always has the same: peanut butter and jelly, no curst, a small baggy of chips, three cookies, and a rotation of grapes, cantaloupe, pineapple, and strawberries. By the time they're both done, it's 8:30 and if they don't head out then, they might not make it to the stop if the bus is early.

They walk down to the bus, she still holds his hand most of the way down, she wouldn't be his little girl if she didn't. At the stop, there are two other families from the neighborhood, their children are younger but they're nice people. She holds his hand until the bus comes at 8:43, she lets go and he kisses her head, they share "I love you's" and she gets on the bus. When the bus pulls away, she's waving to him from her seat.

When he gets back home, it's a little after 8:50, he has until 9:00 before he has to start getting ready. Today in particular, he goes through one of the photo albums. It makes him realize how fast his babies are growing up, how soon they won't need him as much. But he doesn't have to worry about it now because they still have their mornings together.

He knows his mornings are hectic, but they're his favorite part of the day anyways.

* * *

**This was actually quite fun to write!**

**Review?**


	5. WonderBeetle, El Estudio del Amor

**Alright, so here's the wonderbeetle AU I've been promising. Thanks to everyone who's been review these little one shots, it means a lot. For tomorrow's though, I don't know what to do, so, any ideas? Feel free to leave it in a review of PM, thanks guys. Also, follow me on tumblr?: rachel1003. Enjoy guys.**

**Title: El Estudio del Amor**

**Rating: low T, possibly K+**

**Words: ~1600**

**Characters: Jaime/Cassie, and a dash of Wally/Artemis because it wouldn't be my fic without them**

**Type of AU/Prompt: High School AU, Cassie and Artemis are cousins (I don't know, they're both blonde and I think have similar personalities)**

**Summary: Damn, why did her tutor have to be so cute and nice? Why couldn't Wally know any good nerds?**

* * *

It was the first day back at Happy Harbor High. For some it was the beginning of their lives for the next four years, others just another average day of hell, and for the lucky few, it was the beginning to countdown to get out of said hell.

Artemis Crock was sitting at the picnic tables outside of the cafeteria, holding hands with her boyfriend, _varsity soccer captain_, Wally West. God, she loved calling him that, she was so proud of him when he found out he was appointed, her little athlete.

(She also loved what it did to his body...)

They were doing the whole stare-loving-into-each-other's-eyes-like-there's-no-one-else-in-the-world, that is until books are slammed down onto the table with a large huff.

Artemis looks up and sees her kid cousin, a freshie, standing in front of them with this pouty look that is completely legendary in their family. Artemis shifts a little so she can face her better, "What's wrong?" she asks.

"I hate this place."

Wally snorts and receives a quick elbow to the ribs.

"Why is that, Cass?"

The younger blonde sits down, again with a huff, and takes the apple that was sitting in front of Artemis. She takes a big bite of it, tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and tells them, "It's my stupid Spanish teacher, I'm already completely clueless! I don't remember a single thing from last year and if I don't have higher than an eighty... well, I don't even want to think about my mom's reaction."

Artemis nods knowingly, "I'd love to tutor you, Cass, but I didn't take Spanish, I take French, sorry."

Cassie turned to Wally hopefully. "No can do either, I quit that as soon as possible, but I do know someone who can help you."

"Really?" says Cassie, trying not to sound too eager.

"Yeah, while I'm the go to science guy on the team, he's the team's Spanish tutor." explains Wally. "Hey, Reyes, come here!"

A boy, Reyes, turns around and walks over. When Cassie gets a good look at him, she realizes that he's really, really cute. Like, boyfriend cute.

"Jaime, this is Artemis' cousin, Cassie, do you think you could help her a little with her Spanish?" asks Wally.

Jaime turns to her and smiles, yes definitely boyfriend cute.

"It would be a honor." and he does this little bow thing and it just makes him even more adorable. Cassie can tell her cheeks are on fire but she doesn't really care at the current moment because she staring into his deep brown eyes and is completely lost in them.

"This is really sweet of you Jaime, thank you." says Artemis, forcing Jaime to break their gaze.

"No problem." he says, shrugging.

"Yeah thanks." says Cassie.

Jaime turns back to her, he smiles again before walking off.

Damn, why did her tutor have to be so cute and nice? Why couldn't Wally know any good nerds?

* * *

A few days later she gets a text from Jaime, she's not too sure how he got her number but it was probably Wally's doing. She doesn't mind, no not one bit, but she has to admit that she was a bit shocked. Especially when after they set a date for their first tutoring secssion, they continue to have a normal conversation. (With a little flirting too if she does say so herself.)

They talk about a lot, actually. She finds out that he's only a sophomore, but since he's just that good a soccer, he had played varsity last year too. He also tells her how he's bilingual; and how he has a younger sister who he really loves but bugs the living hell out of him and that he's dad owns a garage that he sometimes helps out at when he's not too busy. They share stuff that most normal people don't share without knowing each other.

She just guesses they're not normal.

* * *

When they finally meet up, it's in a study room at the public library. They're in the back, it's a little secluded and she can feel the butterflies start to form in her stomach as she smiles at her.

He asks her what she needs help in and when she says everything, his laugh rings out in the room. And she really, really likes his laugh. She's never been so... in like with some as she is with him right now. And she's kind of mad at herself for it because: what if he doesn't like her, or he's not as great as she thinks he is? Those thoughts hurt a little.

So they get to work on the preterit? Is that what it's called? Whatever, they start working on one of the past tenses. When he finally stops explaining and puts a few sentences in front of her to conjugate, he's able to forget about him for a little while as she works.

He watches Cassie as she works, it's cute really, the way that she bites her lip or the way she scrunches her nose when she comes to a speed bump. He knows she's cute, she's actually really pretty and funny and smart (except for Spanish), but he doubts he'll ever tell her those things in the way he wants too. Like he said before, she's a pretty girl with a lot of dimensions, why would she settle for a guy like him?

* * *

They've been texting, like a lot. She likes to think that it means something, but it probably doesn't because he's such a good guy; she bet's that he has tons of girls lined up to go on a date with him, but he settles for her on Friday nights at the library with their snuck in Chinese.

"So," she says. "You really didn't have a date tonight?"

Jaime shakes his head, "I don't really do the whole dating thing..."

"Oh..." Jaime notices the way her face drops.

"But, I think it's just because the right girl hasn't asked." he says.

Cassie down her chicken lo mein, "Really? Anyone you have your pretty little eyes on?" she asks teasingly.

"Well, there is one girl... but she's a little out of my league..." Cassie fails to notice how he's moving more and more towards her.

"Ha! Yeah right! Any girl would be lucky to have you, Jaime Reyes, don't you dare sell yourself short." She also fails to notice that she's leaning closer too.

"Nah, she's way out of my league, like she's a perfect ten."

"You're being cheesy, Jaime."

"She does that to me."

And now they're really close to each other, she can feel his warm breath on her skin and it's sending shivers down her spine. She really wants to be the girl his talking about, but she knows she not. She'll forever be friend-zoned.

He's leaning in even more, and her eyes fluttered shut. Maybe she can pretend to be that girl for just a moment, just long enough for his lips to graze hers...

Jaime doesn't know what happens next, all he remembers is the squeaking of a chair and then a slam of a door, he opens his eyes and she's gone. He's not going to deny that it didn't hurt, because it did. You have to be coldhearted to not get hurt by that... yeah... the pain was that bad...

Maybe even worse than how his head felt after banging it on the table repeatedly after she left.

* * *

When he doesn't here from her in a week, Jaime starts to hate himself even more for screwing things up. He likes Cassie, he really likes her. He likes the way she smiled and laughed at all of corny jokes, he likes how he knows she can beat him senseless and he hopes he never has to find out for sure, he likes how her blonde hair and blue eyes both a this characteristic shine to them that no one else has, he likes her wits and sense of humor and how she really has a big heart. _Dios_, he's in over his head.

* * *

He's not completely sure how he got there, but he's standing in front of Cassie's house. It seemed like a good idea in his head, but now that it's actually happening, he's not too sure what to do; so he goes into her backyard.

He knows what window is hers so he throws a pebble, two pebbles, three. His about to throw the fourth when she slides open the window and pops her head out.

"What?" she hisses into the night, then upon seeing him, she features soften. "Jaime? Jaime, what are you doing?"

"I- I don't know..." he says truthfully.

"Well, why don't you come back when you do." she's about to shut the window when he yells,

"Wait!"

Cassie sighs as sticks her head back out the window, waiting for him to continue.

"How about we change Friday nights from study night to date night." he says, he feels like his heart is on his sleeve... it's either that or it's the voice in the back of his head telling him to stop because he's acting like he walked out of a Shakespeare play.

Cassie looks completely shocked, well from what he can tell from his angle.

"Okay." she finally says, with a smile

"Okay." he smiles back.

* * *

That following Friday, don't think that Artemis missed the fact that her little cousin was wearing one of the soccer jackets, you know, like the one that Wally gave to her, the one's all the players give to their _girlfriends_.

* * *

**Sorry if I just completely butchered WonderBeetle, it's one of my otp's but there hasn't been a lot of non-team stuff happen to them yet in the show so I'm still kinda getting used to their characteristics and personalities, so I apologize if anyone thinks that... yeah...**

**Review?**


	6. KaldurRaquel, I've Been Waiting For You

**Hey guys, sorry that I've been inactive for the past two days, lots of crap's been going down again and so yeah, everything's still a little hectic. Yeah, I know I promised that the rest of the countdown it would be normal but... guys, let's be honest, you all know me, I'm really sucky when it comes to updating and keeping promises about updating, so please don't hate me? Um, yeah, Enjoy.**

**Title: I've Been Waiting For You**

**Rating: T 'cuz stuff gets suggestive**

**Words: ~1600**

**Characters: Raquel/Kaldur, with mentions of of Wally/Artemis and Dick/Zatanna**

**Type of AU/Prompt: a continuation of the college'verse created in _Baby Blue Eyes_**

**Summary: And so they become best friends, yeah, it's more okay with it than people would think. He likes to think that if he can't have her then he'd rather be her friend than nothing at all.**

* * *

He's always known her laugh is beautiful, but when he's the one that makes her laugh, it's even more beautiful. If it's even possible.

They met their sophomore year at the club, one thing leads to another and the next morning she tells him that she doesn't do the whole "relationship" thing. He excepts that fact and tells her he'd be happy to just be her friend. She blushes when he tells her this, and explains how she's never really had a guy friend before.

And so they become best friends, yeah, it's more okay with it than people would think. He likes to think that if he can't have her then he'd rather be her friend than nothing at all. So he watches over her, she's a bit of a wild child, not that she'd ever admit that.

They became roommates at the beginning of junior year, he was undoubtedly her best friend. That meant that Raquel cooked and he cleaned up all the messes, including when she would come home completely shitface (her words not his), he would be the one to nurse her back to health from her hangover the next morning.

He was too good to her, he helped her with her studies, dealt with her drunk, held her as she cried. But what did she do for him? Yes, she cooked but that was only on the nights that she didn't go out, so not very often. She was wild, she liked to have fun, she was outgoing and people loved her. But still, she couldn't help but feel like a horrible friend to her quiet, reserved, home-body Kaldur. _Wait, her Kaldur?_

Tonight, she managed to bring to bring him out for once. It was the week before midterms, he was working himself to death and she was worried about him.

"I'm really glad you agreed to this." says Raquel, leaning against the door frame in the bathroom, watching Kaldur as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Well, there's not why getting around you, is there?" he says, she smirks.

"Good to know that we're on the same page now." jokes Raquel, Kaldur just smiles. "And it will be fun, Artemis and Zatanna are going, and so is Zee's new boy toy and his friend."

"I know. You told me. Three times already."

"Oh so you do listen to me." she taunts as she walks into the bathroom. She walks over to him and unbuttons the first two. (He decided to button it all the way.) "There. Now every girl will want to get with you. Oh and roll up your sleeves, tattoos are a great conversation starters; plus, I haven't meet a girl who doesn't think tattoos are the tiniest bit hot."

Kaldur does what she says with an exasperated look. When she's asks what's wrong, he tells her, "Why are you trying to make me more attractive or desirable? What makes you think that I even want to meet a girl."

"What's wrong with a one-night stand?" she asks. "That's how you met me."

"Yes, but look how that turned out for us." he says.

She's a little taken aback by his statement, not knowing at all what he means. Kaldur's a man a very few words, but he's always clear and straight to the point, it's kind of alarming.

She walks out of the bathroom to grab her purse, and they leave fifteen minutes later.

The club they go to is the same club that she met him at, she doesn't know what that's supposed to mean but hopefully it meant something good was going to happen.

They get in, they dance, they get a little tipsy, they're having a blast. Or at least she is.

Zatanna and her boy toy, Dick, are sitting at one of the tables; she's on his lap and he's whispering something in her ear that makes her giggle. Raquel won't be surprised if they leave early. And then there's Artemis, she's dancing extremely close to the friend that Dick brought, Wally was it? Anyways, Raquel can totally tell that they're sleeping together, even if they aren't dating. She's always had a sixth sense when it came to the way other people feel about each other.

She's not sure how long it's been since they got there, but she's drunk and making her way towards Kaldur. He's standing in the corner, a club soda in his hand. He looks unapproachable, she wonders why he does that, he could actually meet someone who will make him happy if he just puts himself out there. It was how they met, maybe instead of a best friend, he can get a girlfriend this time.

"Hey..." she draws out. "Whatcha doin'?"

"You're drunk." is all he says.

"I know... wanna dance?" she asks, grabbing his drink and putting it on the closest table. She doesn't wait for his response as she drags him over to the dance floor. She pulls him close, wrapping her arms around his neck. She grinds into him and he's just standing there, not sure what to do.

"Come on, Kal... live a little, let loose." she whispers in his ears. Then his arms snake their way around her lithe waist, pulling her closer. She buries her face in his neck, smelling a smell that is completely and utterly Kaldur and she hums contently.

She's not sure what's happening. All she knows is the vibrations of the music, the flashing of the lights, and the way that Kaldur's body fits so deliciously with hers. She had forgotten why she picked him that night they first meant, but all those feelings start flooding back to her like a mental dam has broken. She's still not sure if it's because she's drunk or because that's what she really wants, but anyways, her lips slant over his and she makes his pathetic whimper sound as she does so.

Like the dancing, he freezes for a moment before attacking her lips with equal force. So yeah, they're making out on a dance floor and she doesn't even care who's watching, it just feels so right and she doesn't know why she's denied herself from this pleasure for so long. She runs her hands over his shoulder blades and upper arms, she's always loved his arms, especially when she could see those tattoos of his. And his hands are moving up and down her back, occasionally grabbing her ass. (She squeals when he does this.)

And then he breaks his lips from hers and attaches them to her neck, quickly finding her pulse and sucking. He breaks away from there too, bringing his lips to her ear and whispering, "Want to get out of here?"

She does nothing to hide her enthusiasm.

They're back at their apartment and her arms are wrapped around his torso and he has her pinned against the wall. She moaning at the wonderful things he's doing, she just can't get enough. Kaldur staggers through the apartment, trying to find the doors to one of their bedrooms as she grinds her hips into his.

He finally makes his way into one of the rooms and throws her down on the covers, he crawls over her and she thinks, maybe this is exactly what she wants.

Raquel wakes up the next day, confused and with a pounding in her head. She looks around and doesn't recognize the dimly lit room as her own. Panic washes over her, even more so when she realizes she's naked.

There's a quiet knocking on the door and she pulls the covers up even more so she's completely covered. She doesn't know to think when Kaldur comes into the room, shirtless she might add and only in his boxers, with two cups of what she assumes is coffee in his hands.

He sits down next to her on the bed, kisses her lightly on the lips, and hands her one of the mugs. "Morning, how'd you sleep?" he asks.

"Um... fine..." _What happened last night?_

"That's good, I was hoping you wanted to do something today, if you're up for it of course." he says. "Maybe brunch?"

"Oh... okay..."

He gives her this look, his eyebrows are knitted together and he looks a bit confused and hurt all at once. "You don't remember what happened last night, do you?"

Raquel bites her lip, the most that she remembers is dancing... "No."

Kaldur blinks, as if to try and register what she just said. "What?"

"I- I don't remember much..." she explains. "The last thing I remember..."

What did she remember? She remembers the pounding of the music and the flashing of the lights and - no. She couldn't have, could she? But guessing from her current position, it's highly plausible.

"How- how far- what happened after the club?" she asks.

Kaldur sighs, and rubs at his eyes. "You really don't remember?"

Raquel shakes her head, "But I want to."

He's about to ask her what she means when places her mug down and launches herself at him. Their lips meet and all the memories start coming back again, like she never really forgot. He maneuvers so that he's on top of her again, and it feels right. She locks her arms around her neck and he then proceeds to reenacted last night's activities.

She doesn't know why she wasted so much time not being with him now that she's in his arms. Maybe it's better this way, her biggest fear that first night all that time ago was that one of them was going to get their heartbroken, she thought it was going to be her so she had broke it off. Little did she know that he silently suffered for all that time, growing more in love with her every day.

Another thing she didn't realize was she was too.

Oh well, they have all the time in the world now to catch up.

* * *

**So yeah... this was supposed to be "4 Days til Satisfaction" but's it's not. Sorry about that again.**

**Oh and expect one or two more updates tonight depending on how hard I kick myself in the ass to get going. **

**But, Review?**


	7. Spitfire, Babysitting Duty

**Hi guys! It is now less than 24 hours til our souls get crushed so here, enjoy some spitfire fluff:)**

**Title: Babysitting Duty**

**Rating: T**

**Words: ~1200**

**Characters: Artemis/Wally, Paula, Lian, and mentioned Jade/Roy**

**Type of AU/Prompt: 12) Children, only slight AU because it just ignores season 2:)**

**Summary: Everyone seemed to conveniently forget that she too had a life, she was most definitely not a 24/7 baby-watcher.**

* * *

Artemis hated babysitting duty; but since her mother was in a wheelchair and her father was pretty much nonexistent, Artemis always ended up watching her niece whenever her sister, Jade, and her husband, Roy, wanted a night to themselves. Which was pretty much every Saturday night.

Everyone seemed to conveniently forget that she too had a life, an important one at that. She had the team and school and an overly affectionate boyfriend that she didn't get to see enough or any of because she was and probably forever be on babysitting duty. Don't get her wrong, Artemis loved spending time with Lian. The little cutie could make even the Bat's heart melt. The kid had something going for her and Artemis didn't mind watching her, she only wished her services weren't needed so much.

This particular Saturday night, Artemis was swamped not only with a five page paper but with a very stubborn Lian as well. Lian just wouldn't stop crying long enough for Artemis to start the first sentence. Normally, Artemis would have worked on it Sunday but with a sudden mission tomorrow, she had no choice.

_Why did it have to be due Monday?_, she thought. She really was in no mood to deal with a screaming 6 month old nor a paper given by her most hard-ass teacher. Having to deal with just one of them was a pain, dealing with both was a new type of torture.

And on top of it all, Artemis hadn't seen her favorite redhead in days. The separation was killing her. Seeing each other on missions wasn't the same as seeing him, well, _out of uniform_. They were actually supposed to see each other tonight, but she had to cancel due to Lian and the paper.

As she cradled Lian in her arms, attempting to sooth her to sleep, her phone buzzed on the coffee table. Artemis reached over the baby in her arms, making sure not to smush her, and saw that the new text was from Wally. She couldn't help but smile.

_Hey, how's my favorite babysitter doing?_, it read.

_Not so good :/ Lian won't fall asleep so I can start my paper_, she typed back.

_Maybe I can help._

His replied made Artemis pause for a moment, what was he talking about? But before she could ask, there was a knock at the door. Artemis gingerly put Lian down in her play pen and went to see who in their right mind would show up at her doorstep at 10:30 at night.

She opened the door and standing in front of her was said favorite redhead, smiling like an idiot with an arm full of takeout from her favorite Chinese place around the corner.

"I figured you might need some help." said Wally as he walked pass her and into the apartment. The placed the takeout down on the coffee table then went over to Lian and he greeted the baby.

The way Wally's face lit up when he laid eyes on Lian most certainly did not going unnoticed by Artemis; she smiled at the pair, they were undoubtedly her weakness. Artemis sighed and plopped down on the couch, Wally followed her with Lian still in his arms, giggling and gurgling.

"Why are you here, Wally?" she asked.

"I'm here to help Auntie Arty with the little princess, right Lian?" said Wally, in a baby voice, lifting Lian over his head.

Artemis tried to not laugh at her boyfriend's antics, "Okay, well, trying and keep it down, I have to get this homework done or I'm so screwed." She kissed him quickly and walked into the other room.

With two plus solid hours of nonstop working and complete silence, Artemis was able to finish her pain in the ass paper. She turned around in her spinning chair and stretched her arms and back. She when she looked at the clock, she groaned, it was officially Sunday. She walked out to the living room, she could hear the soft mumbling of the TV in the hallway.

When she gets to the living room, she can't help but smile. Wally was passed out on the couch, in a sitting position, his head thrown back, with Lian sleeping soundly in his arms. Artemis just shook her head. She walked over and picked Lian out of his arms and placed her back in her playpen; then she went back to Wally, she grabbed a blanket and was about to pull it over him when arms wrapped themselves around her lithe waist. Artemis jumped but then she was pulled down onto Wally's lap and he buried his face in her neck.

"Babe, come on, let go..." she whined after five minutes of unsuccessful wiggling.

"No." said Wally. "I'm not letting you go. Too comfy."

Artemis laughed, "Okay, Wallman."

She snuggled into him and brought the blanket around them, she knows he fell asleep before her, his breathing evened out and his hold on her loosened ever so slightly. His breathing soon lulled her to sleep...

The next morning, she woke up in her bed when she realized that's not where she fell asleep, she shot up in her bed and look around her room.

"_Wally_." she hissed. She looked around and he was nowhere to be found. But then she heard laughter coming from the kitchen, that could not be good.

Artemis slowly crept down the hallway leading from her room to the kitchen. As she got closer she could hear two voices, one was most definitely Wally's and the other... shit.

"And so I was telling her, 'babe, you can't stomp around with a twisted ankle.' And does she listen to me? No. And what happens? She has a broken ankle and can't go on missions for a few weeks. I swear, she's as stubborn as a rock."

She heard her mother's laugh, "Oh Wally, you know how she is, can't let anyone tell her what to do."

Artemis finally walked into the kitchen, greeted by smiles from both her mother and Wally. Wally's was especially wide. She walked over to the table and he pulled her on his lap.

"Morning, Artemis, would you like some breakfast?" asked Paula, Artemis nodded. "Now imagine my surprise, waking up this morning to Lian crying in her playpen and my daughter's boyfriend knocked out on my couch." Paula poured Artemis a cup of tea before continuing. "But, I must say, it could have been much worse, for example, Artemis, you could have been- oh, I don't know- wrapped up in his arms?"

Artemis choked on her tea, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Paula brushed off causally, "Just saying." She wheeled herself over to the stove and started cooking Artemis' eggs.

Artemis moved over slightly so she could look at Wally, "What happened last night?"

"Nothing." he said cheekily.

"Oh?" she asked. "Then how did I end up in my bed?"

He leaned in really close so that his lips brushed her ear, "Super-speed and super-hearing, babe."

His breathe tickled her neck and she can't help but giggle. He grinned at her and she just had to shove him for that. And that's when he attacked her with tickles. She began to think, if babysitting duty always ended like this, maybe she wouldn't hate it as much.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't really a complete AU, I had this lying around and I wanted to finish it and it's just some simple fluff to prepare your hearts for crushing tomorrow morning.**

**Anyways, this time I'm actually going to post again, not completely bail out like last night. (I'm sorry, I have a bedtime, you don't want to see me with less than seven hours.)**

**So, review?**


End file.
